


When Aurix Burst In.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus and Harry get caught..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

* * *

Disclaimer; Their not mine, though I wish they were. Just borrowing them for the fic and then some fics, They belong to JK.Rowling and warner.bros and any others I make no money from this.

* * *

It was a bright shining week day morning, the sun shining through the curtains on the windows of the bedroom of one Harry James Potter, and Severus Tobias Snape. 

With the additional sun burning at his eyes, Harry pried open his sleep encrusted eyes to the persistant and very pleasant sight of his husband's head between his legs, bobbing up and down on his apparently rather erect and throbbing cock. 

Harry smiled, waking up more , groaning at the sensation of his husband happily humming around himself. Severus looked up at Harry from under his fringe that had fallen across his eyes at the mission of waking his lover pleasently on their 10th Anniversary. 

'I am so lucky to have him' he thought. 

"Such a lovely way to wake up sev'us, lovely change" Harry chuckled huskerly.

Severus smiled around Harry's member, half chuckling himself at Harry's comment. 

Moaning, when Severus grabbed his balls in his free hand that wasnt around Harry's erect member, and rolling them around in his hand, Harry came with a cry of "seeeeeverus!" 

Severus swallowed all of his lover, not one morsel leaving his mouth, moving up his Harry as he licked his lips huskely whispering in his ear, "Harry, happy anniversary...." finishing the sentence with a low moan from his throat as Harry reached down and grabbed hold of him, sliding his palm over the leaking head, lubricating his hand and sliding it up and down Severus length. 

Harry kissed Severus on his lips when Severus lifted his head again from Harry's shoulder, deepening the kiss when Severus gasped as his hand sped up it's rythem. 

"Happy anniversary, love". 

Just as he finished his sentence, he sped up his hand further and squeezed earning a louder moan from Severus and a half scream of his name from his lips. 

And a bite mark in the v of his shoulder and neck. 

But not minding, as he loved being marked by his lover.

Severus was awful possessive, but Harry thought it absoulatly great, having not had a proper relationship before Severus. 

 

Harry during Hogwarts hadn't had very many relationships that lasted very long, there was tiny thing with cho.. and then with Ginny, but after that.. Well he worked out that girls were just not for him, this was sixth year that he figured out his orientation was gay. 

When he had told Ginny, that she just wasnt right for him she hadnt taken it all that well, she spent half the year not talking to him but she got over him, she is now married to Neville Longbottom with two twin girls. Harry saw them occasionally. 

Even though he knew he was gay, he didnt think about starting any relationships, the war was going on around them and coming to an all time high, anyone he was around was in danger.. just imagine if someone he was with well..got killed, it would of been devestating so he held out.   
And when he started training with Severus near the end of the war, working on his defensive spells and occlemency, and legidemency. It started.. 

// Flashback sort of..\\\

They were in Severus private chambers working on legedimency, he saw it.. It wasnt specifically a memory and it wasnt a dream.. it was a fantasy. 

It wasnt very long and it was gone almost before he could work out who the other occupentant was in his potions professor's fantasy. 

But after thinking about it for the rest of the lesson, having 'pretended' he didnt see it.. he got it, it was himself.

Naked, sweaty and being buggered by his Professor. 

Soo..having his Slytherin side just sitting around until then, he went about using that side of himself into seducing his 'Greasy Old Potions Professor'. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months before he got through to his Professor. 

Having never really seduced people, let alone men before..he wasn't, alright so he wasnt all that good but he got there. Eventually. 

It was surprisingly just 2 months before the final battle, that his 'seducing' finally got through to his Professor, they were once again sitting in his private chambers, in his study, resting after a grueling lesson on defensive spells. 

"Harry, stop." (They were on fist name basis, having gone through a truce of sorts before they started and it progressed to saying each others given names instead of last). 

This was said in a tired low voice. 

"I'm sorry?". 

"I said, potter.. stop." Severus said, he tended to use Harry's last time when he got frustrated now a days.

Instead of ..oh well, he tended to use Harry's name when he was angry too..but now was different, Harry could feel the difference. 

Hours on end spending time with Severus gave him some clues to who his Professor really was, certain things like his dry humor or..well, everything. 

His Professor wasnt, what everyone thought him to be. And he certainly wasnt a Vampire. 

"What do you mean, Severus..You want me to stop reading?" Harry smirked. 

"No..Well, yes..for the moment. We need to talk, I think.." A quirk of the lips. 

"Ok, sure." Harry closed the book he was reading and layed it on the coffee table infront of him and leaned abit closer toward his Professor on his chair. 

"So what do we need to talk about Severus?"

"This..infatuation, you seem to have..with me." Severus eyed Harry carfully.

"Infatuation.." Harry quearied quietly. 

"Yes." flately and plainly spoken. 

Several long seconds later staring at each other.. 

Harry coughed quietly to clear his throat to speak, but when he went to say something nothing seemed to want to come out.. he had no idea how to go about this, maybe if he just.. yes, yes that would do. 

He smirked a little smirk, then stood up. 

Walking slowly and silently, he walked straight infront of his Professor and plopped himself straight in Severus lap, the man gasped, wide eyed and went to push Harry off. 

But knowing what his professor was about to do out of, fear..yes fear..He wrapped his arms around Severus naked and leaned forward to capture his Potions Professor's lips in a soft and gental first kiss. 

It was the first one, harry had, had with another man, and it was absoultely amazing! 

He leaned closer, pressing his chest to his teachers, licking his bottom lip to try and cous him into letting his tongue in to explore the other's mouth thouroughly. 

Gasping when Harry's tongue slid across his bottom lip, he let his mouth come open, the next thing he knew Harry's tongue was searching his mouth. 

After a short period, Severus leaned into the kiss and into Harry and kissed him back, very, very thouroughly. 

Explore his younger man's mouth as much Harry had his own. 

Pushing himself and Harry to the floor infront of his chair and leaning over Harry, kissing the younger male's mouth and neck. 

Two Hours Later..

They were lying in severus comfy bed, coming down from the after glow of very satisfying sex. 

Harry was happily, sore and pleasently buzzed, cuddled up to Severus, his head on Severus chest and their legs entwined. 

They both knew they needed to talk, but both didnt want to disrupt the peaceful happy atmosphere in the room. 

Two Months Later.. 

After when the war had finished and Harry had finally gotten rid of Voldemort, he was tired, aching in every muscle and he was basically just running on pepper up potions and adreniline, adreniline for finally defeating the one person that was making his life hell. 

Standing there after the body, desolved into dust..if you could call it a body, Harry felt Severus hands on him, hugging him from behind, whispering in his ear, telling him things.. But Harry was barely listening, he could feel his body start to shut down and the next thing everything was black, and he had the vague sense that he was being picked up and carried through the battle field and into the castle of Hogwarts. 

A week later when he woke up in the infirmary after blacking out from magic depletion, and a magic induced sleep to help his magic re-energise itself, the first thing he saw was his lover sitting by his bed in a chair with a book sitting open in his lap, it had looked as if Severus hadnt left the infirmary the entire time, and he hadnt. 

Looking around he could see that Severus wasnt the only one sitting by his bed, there was also Hermione Granger on his other side holding his hand gently, who make it noted his now Granger-Weasley (She married Ron, like everyone thought they would). 

And then there was Ron Weasley himself, next to her and next to Severus there seemed to be Remus Lupin with Teddy Lupin, (his son) asleep and drooling on his lap. 

Looking at the end of his bed there was a lot of chocolate, and some berty botts every flavor beans and other asortment of wizarding candies, several chocolate frog cards were scattered on his sheet at his feet, so he assumed Ron had gotten hungry at some point. 

Suddenly he heard a noise on his right side, looking he saw that Severus had awoken as he was looking around the room with blurry eyes.

Severus smiled and handed him his glasses from bedside table, and handed him a glass of water, helping him sip it down. 

He smiled at Severus, leaning forward slightly, he didnt think he could speak his throat was so sore, Severus leaned forward and gave Harry the kiss he was silently asking for. 

During the extened 'hello, your ok, i'm ok' kiss', everyone in the room started waking up. He heard several gasps and assumed there was suddenly more people in the room, but he didnt want to stop the kiss to say he was ok to the people in the room. 

He wanted to kiss Severus forever. 

Several mintues and several nervous coughing from the other occupents, Severus finally pulled back, and Harry smiled sheepishly at everyone. 

"Hi" he croaked. 

Severus picked back up the glass and he drank the rest down, taking his time..he didnt know how he could explain that he and Severus had been lovers for the last 2 months. 

"Umm, Harry? ..what's going on?" Ron asked nervous, looking back and forth between and Harry and Severus several times over. 

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to face ron, "Mr.Weasley, I would assume it would be obvious by this point". 

"We are lovers" He added dryly. 

Harry laughed, "Severus".   
Severus shrugged, "Thought it was obvious, love". 

He bent over and kissed Harry gently on the lips and pulled back, digging into his pocket. 

"Uhm..I have..have something for you" Severus stuttered, which was very unlike him. 

"Severus?" 

Dropping to one near infront of everyone, beside Harry's infirmary bed he coughed and held up a velvet box with a green and red wedding band, 

"Will you, Harry James Potter, do me the honor of marrying me, Severus Tobias Snape?". He gulped, nervous. 

Harry was leaning over the bed so far, he fell to floor to land in Severus lap, he laughed, then Severus laughed, His grin spreading. 

Harry nodded, "yes!" And kissed Severus deeply for almost 5 minutes without breath. 

Severus leaned his head on Harry's forehead, "thank you" he whispered. 

Everyone was gasping and gaping like fish out of water, ron had fainted Hermione was squeeling happily for Harry and Severus. 

Molly and oPmfrey were bustling about the Infirmary.. 

But all was being ignored by the couple sitting on the floor, both looking at the ring the was now sitting on Harry's ring finger. 

// End sort of Flashback..\\\

 

Lying back against the pillows, with Severus half lying ontop of him, he smiled. 

This was perfect, a husband, a life of his own without anyone telling him what to do or how to do it, no living in fear or having war he had to win save the Wizarding World. 

A Family. 

Life was perfect, finally. 

Back years ago, everyone expected Harry to become a Auror, he never did. 

When the war was over, he started up some Orphanages, for those of Wizarding blood and Muggle, those that lost their parents and family in the war that they should never of been dragged into. 

Instead of becoming an Auror he became an Author, it turns out Harry is very talented with drawing and writing, only when it wasnt school work of course did, this talent show. 

So when he graduated he started honing those skills and not long after he published his first childrens book, as he founded the 'Potter Orphanages' against his better judgment they were named after him.. 

Not only did he write those childrens books, he wrote a book about the war and his life and his friends and family. 

He funds the Potter Orphanages with Severus, and CEO of the one of the Wizarding Orphanges is Molly Weasley. 

The best person, to help look after children, after having a hord herself, and several grandchildren. 

Five years previous, when Harry went to one of the Orphanages in the Wizarding World, the one Molly is the CEO at, he met a young almost one year old baby that had just been found and taken to the Orphanage, the next thing Harry knew he was taking the little tyke home with him back to Severus. 

They named him Aurix James Snape-Potter. 

And Just two years earlier, Severus was working on perfecting the potion to help male/male relationships have a family, instead of adopting or surrogating. 

And he and harry had used it when it was perfect and currently also have a 2 year old son named, Caesin Draconis Snape-Potter. 

~~ ~~  
Severus looking at Harry, leaned forward slightly and kissed his husband moving his hand down Harry's body, starting at his nipples, pinching each one pushing himself down the bed abit to lick and nibble each one just the way Harry liked it. 

Moving further down, licking nipping and kissing every part of Harry's chest he bypassed his erect, which was now currently erect and weeping. 

Severus menuvered himself to sit inbetween harry's legs, pushing them apart and removing a pillow from behind Harry's and replacing it under his hips for some leverage, he leaned down and licked a stripe from Harry's balls to his puckered hole. 

Harry let out a moan, gripping the bed sheets so as not to rip out his lovers hair, but he knew he would sooner rather then later end up sticking his fingers in that silking soft shoulder length hair. 

Licking around the pucker and then jabbing his tongue inside the ring of muscle Severus set to work making his husband turn to a moaning jibbering writhing mess.

Harry moaned and writhed, finally reaching out and grabbing hand fulls of severus hair, tugging ever so often when his husband jabbed perticuarly rough at his pucker. 

Several mintues later when Severus was satisfied he'd made Harry a pile of writhing, moaning mush on their bed he lifted his head, wincing when he noticed Harry's fingers tangled in his hair, 

"Harry.." Severus said through gritted teeth. 

Harry humped the air, looking for his lover, his eyes tightly screwed shut in pleasure. 

He opened his eyes at Severus gritted sound of his own name, "...?" Harry looked at Severus queiringly. 

"Harry, my hair, your fingers, ..let.go..". Harry looked down at his hands, indeed tangled in Severus hair. 

Harry smiled sheepishly and untangled his fingers and put them on his lovers shoulders instead. 

"Fuck me." He pleaded. "Please Sev." 

Severus shook his head and smirk on his face, "no." 

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry, receiving a kiss in return, turning it heated Severus moved his hand from Harry's waist and moved it between his legs, shove to fingers into harry's slightly loosened hole. 

Groaning Harry tossed his head from side to side and closed his eyes, laying his hand on Severus wrist, just sitting there. 

Then Severus started moving his fingers, moving his hand. Moaning when the fingers hit is prostate over and over once they had found it. 

Minutes of having his prostate abused by his lovers fingers another finger added itself and join it's friends torturing Harry, he groaned and grabbed for the hand with both of his. 

But was stopped with a rather angry looking glare and Severus spare hand on his own two, keeping them from removing his, "Harry what are you doing?" Severus glared. 

"Damit Severus! Just fuck me!" Harry couldnt take it, he whined, pouting. 

Reading to scream if severus kept up this torture. 

Kissing his husband thouroughly, Severus moved properly between his thighs and push right in, it was always the same, like well, like 'coming home' per se, when his cock buried itself in his Harry. 

He always felt absoutely amazing, as sappy as it may sound Severus fell inlove with Harry more every second. 

Those lush lashes, above bright green emerald eyes, full red rosy lips always just kissed looking, Harry was an amazingly beautiful young man, he was lucky to have such a man.

Talented as all hell, and well in most things, all except his Potions; Harry was never good at it. 

 

That was never his strong suit. 

Panting from the effort to not cum to soon, he leaned down to kiss Harry and pushed forward driving his cock deeper, Harry pushing up to meet his every thrust. 

Thrust for thrust, moan for moan. 

Severus thrusts getting faster, going deeper, getting harder as Harry urged him too, "Sev'us sev'rus, FASTER HARDER!" .. "Uuuhnmmmnn." Harry was clawing at his back to trying to get a grip on something, so he didnt go over the edge yet. 

"Harrrrrrrrrrrry!" Severus was getting closer to his climax, but still trying to hold it off wanting to last longer, much longer.

This was their Anniversary.. After all.

But if the moans got any louder they were going to break the silencing wards on their bedroom he cast earlier when he had woken up, and possibly wake Aurix and Caesin.

Neither of them wished to explain to their five year old what they were doing in their bed without out clothes on and needed alot of moaning and grunting included, if he should come storming into their room. 

"oOOOhhhhh uuhhh.....Sev'rus!" Harry moaned as he adjusted harry's legs, pushing them towards his chest so he could drive deeper with each thrust, hitting his prostate with each forward movement with his hips, driving more forcefully. 

Leaning forward again his under Harry's thighs, squished between their bodies, he kissed Harry, invading his mouth demadingly. 

His tongue duelling for dominance, neither pulling back for air till they both started seeing the darkness seep in to the edges of their vision, and they had to take large gulps of air to refill their lungs they pulled apart. 

As they both took those gulps of air, they sped up their actions, Severus thrusting deeper and harder, Harry straining to reach every thrust with his hips. 

When severus removed one of his hands from under Harry's legs to reach and find Harry's leaking cock, stroking him to completion. 

He was surprised when Harry screwed his eyes tighter shut, thrusting to meet the rythem of his hand and his cock, Harry started blabbering ParselTongue. 

It never ceased to amaze him how it made him go crazy. Harry tensed beneath severus, knowing Harry was probably about to break their silencing charms, but with his concentration, all on what he was doing and his hands not free, he couldnt do much about it. 

"SeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevEEEEEEERUS!" He screamed, arching his back off the bed, he came, covering severus wrist, Harry's knees, chest, his chin and Severus chest. 

Suddenly Severus tensed, giving his lover soothing kisses all over his face and neck as he came down from his shuddering orgasam. 

Severus thrust once, twice hard and came with a scream of "HAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" Collapsing straight ontop of Harry, who was still almost bent into, his cock softening and slipping from out of Harry's cum soaked passage with a slight plop. 

Gasping for breath and just getting over their shuddering, Severus moving from ontop of Harry to beside him as their door suddenly was thrown open, hitting the opposite side of the wall with a resounding thud! and creaking off its hinges as it swung. 

Surprised they both sat up with a jolt, wands drawn from the bedside tables and pointed at..Aurix Snape-Potter. 

Their five year old, adopted son. 

Dropping their wands, Severus turned slowly to face Harry with a raised eyebrow, when he saw that Harry wasnt much better off then he was himself, though he was trying to gather up the sheets that were drapped half of the bed and the floor, trying to cover himself. 

Severus smirked, a hint of a blush to his cheeks, containing his laugher..Harry with his 'blushing virgin' act and the wide bugged out eyes made Severus want to snicker. 

Rolling his eyes, pulling Harry to his side, he turned to face Aurix who was still standing frozen like a petrified victim, wearing his night clothes, the blue ones with the Dragons on them, they were a gift from his 'Uncle' Draco as was the stuffed Dragon clutched in his little fist, it was half in his hand and half on the floor. 

Seemed that Harry wasnt the only one that had the wide eyes, Aurix looked terrified, his mouth was also hanging open like a gold fish out of water, wasnt that what Harry sometimes said? Severus thought. 

Down the hall came the unmistakable sound of Draco's voice, he must of come over early, since the war he'd made a truce with Harry, and fought for the side of light, defying his Father. 

"Aurix, Aurix where did you go?" From the footsteps, he'd been standing in their bedroom doorway in the next couple of seconds. 

"He's uhh..He's in here draco." Severus called, just as Draco was almost at the bedroom. 

By the screech that followed Severus call and the running and skidding infront of their bedroom doorway.

Draco had known what they had to have been doing, he knew what the date was. 

"Oh.My.God..Aurix!" Draco's eyes were as wide as Harry's and Aurix's, if not slightly bigger. 

Looked from Aurix to Harry, then to Severus, "Sheesh, Sev, you've probably traumatized my nephew now --" Severus raised eyebrow at that. " --What?" Draco scowled. 

When they had told draco that they had adopted alittle baby, he took the role of being Aurix Uncle. 

Severus just shook his head with a small smile on his face, and indicated Aurix who wasnt as bad as he had been before, he started talking suddenly even if it was a slightly terrified voice, that asked "Da? Why..why you not wear'n any'thin'?" 

Sighing Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off before he could even utter a sound. 

"Aurix, da and dada will explain abit later ok?" Draco gave Severus a look, that said he would. Severus half rolled his eyes before he got another look, he nodded, resigned. 

"Why do you come with Unca Draco and i'll make you your favorite breakfast with hot coca?" "hmm Aurix?" Draco continued. 

Aurix didnt take his eyes off his parents while Draco talked to him, but he nodded slowly and held out his hand, letting Draco drag him back to the kitchen, his eyes still never leaving Severus and Harry till they were out of the line of sight. 

Severus sighed and rubbed his face waryily, he would of never thought that when he had a child, adopted or not that they would ever see him in the act or after the act of having sex. 

They have to be careful he never wanted a repeat of that.. especially not with Caesin when he got older. 

Harry tucked beside him exaled and breath, flicked his wand closing and warding the door, and started laughing. 

Severus looked down into his lovers face, a concerned expression on his face, when it turned hesterical Severus was near having a panic attack. 

"Oh..Gasp....My....Gasp..God!...." Harry gasping managed to get out a few words, between laughing and gasping for air. 

Ten To Fifteen Minutes Later..

Harry started calming down, while Severus was staring at him like he had grown a second head, and was breathing erraticly. 

When harry was calm enough to check if he was feeling well, and needed a Potion or if he had 'finally gone off the deep end' or whatever that Muggle saying was.. Severus thought destractedly. 

In Wizarding words, ready for the Physcheatratic Ward at St.Mungo's. 

Severus was worried. Severus was scared... 

"Sev'rus..Gasp..Oh my..Gasp..Merlin..Sev'rus..I never thought..that my own..son..would actually ever..do that.." By the end of the chocked sentence Severus was conciderably confused and Harry was calm again. 

"Harry. Ever do what exactly?" Severus asked, kissing him thouroughly and demandingly for scarying him. 

Harry moaned around the kiss, then snickered at the answer to the Severus question. 

"Ok, my cousin..--" 

Severus scowled "the pudgy insufferable Muggle brat?" 

"--Yeah--" Harry laughed, "that one, the one that had the pig tail from Hagrid. 

Well my cousin did that to Petunia and Vernon, when he was 5..He was mortified, learnt he did it because he came down stairs the next morning looking like that and my Aunt was yelling and everything, about everything..It was HALARIOUS. --" Harry laughed again. 

"I'm glad I didnt see it, I probably would of been comatose.

But I said to myself, made a vow, that when I had children they would never have see their parents have sex.." Harry finished, resting his head back against Severus chest. 

"But I mean--" Harry continued. 

"--I was young, and I didnt really say sex in the vow but, it was sort of a silly vow, huh?" Harry looked up at Severus, Severus looked down into emerald green eyes and nodded kissing Harry on the forehead. 

"Yes..abit silly Harry." 

"I'm indeed sure it would be mortifiying.." Severus shuddered just thinking about it. 

"But..--" Severus went on "--Aurix even though he our child, he is adopted, and he didnt exactly see us having sex, per se..just an intimate after moment, naked, yes, though he probably still didnt see all that much--" Severus snickered, a smirk gracing his features. 

"With your 'blushing virgin' act, it saw to the fact he wouldnt of seen to much."

By the end of his comment Harry was blushing a pretty pink, that spread over most his gloriously naked body with a pout on his lips and severus was smirking even more then when he started talking. 

"Yeah..well, I didnt want him to us naked Severus, should our adult bits to Aurix, he's five years old love, amazingingly innocent, just like a child should be." Harry still had the pout. 

Leaning down angling his head, he catured Harry's lips to wipe the pout of his pretty lips in a passionate enough kiss to leave their lungs considerably less of air. 

Harry sighed, "Suppose we ought to go tell him something or Draco'll be coming back, dragging us by our ears to go talk to Aurix. Try and explain to him, I just he didnt bring anyone over that'll be embarrassing enough as it is." 

Rolling his eyes, Severus replied with a drawn out sigh of his own, "Yes I suppose we shall--"  
Severus conceaded "--Yes, your probably right..but we dont have tell Aurix the truth?"   
He got a pointed look at that. 

"Alright, alright, I conceed. We'll give a variation then? better then a lie, but not quite the out right truth either." 

"We may have all had to grow up quicker then we shouldnt of been allowed, because of the wars but there isnt anymore so why interrupt his innocents, yes?" There was a frown on Harry's features as he spoke, but then he Harry raised an eyebrow slightly at the end. 

Harry nodded, while sliding out of the bed to put on his pajama pants and dressing gown, walking to the door frame, leaning against it while Severus put on pajama clothes and dressing gown. 

Then both walking down the hall toward the kitchen where they could hear that Aurix was talking and sounding happily oblivious like he normally did, but it was slightly shaky.

And their two year old seemed to be awake and according to Draco's annoyed voice, throwing food around the kitchen. 

Walking at a snails pace, dreading having to explain something like this to their five year old. Harry spoke to him as they stepped "that's what I was planning yes, Severus."

He smiled and raised the short distance on his toes to kiss Severus on the lips, Severus bending slightly to accomidate his height, bent his head down to help the angle. 

 

Not exactly the way he planned to start his 10th anniversary. 

Finnish.


End file.
